Guide: Draenei Guide/Allgemeinwissen
=Allgemeinwissen= Dieser Absatz behandelt Themen, die der durchschnittliche Draenei meiner Meinung nach kennen sollte, oder die ihm zumindest nicht fremd sein sollten. Diese Themen habe ich nach Relevanz in der Geschichte des Volkes ausgewählt. Lichtglaube Allzu viel Informationen zum Lichtglauben der Draenei gibt es nicht. Dafür, dass die Draenei ihre Lebensweise wie die Menschen und Zwerge über Tugenden definieren, gibt es bislang noch keine Anhaltspunkte. Die kommende Erweiterung "Warlords of Draenor" wird uns allerdings einiges über den Lichtglauben der Draenei verraten. Bekannt ist, dass die Draenei das Licht ebenso direkt anbeten wie Menschen und Zwerge. Gebete werden direkt an das Licht gerichtet. Die Naaru hingegen werden von den Draenei im höchsten Grade verehrt, nicht aber angebetet. Zwar dienen sie als Mittler und Berater, die Seelen dem Licht zuführen können (wie es in der Kreuzfahrerquest in Eiskrone zu sehen ist), sind jedoch keine Gottheiten und am ehesten mit Engeln zu vergleichen. Großanachoret Almonen predigt in Shattrath: "Das Licht manifestiert sich als Gefühl, zuerst klein und leicht zu übersehen; es bestätigt Wahrheiten und bringt einen unmerklich dazu, Gutes zu tun. Einfache Güte, wohltätige Gaben, Dienst an denen, die in Not sind. Das sind alles Früchte des Lichts. Es belohnt diejenigen, die seinem Weg folgen mit Segen, sowohl sichtbar und unsichtbar. Mit der Zeit wird man durch Gehorsamkeit gegenüber der Führung des Lichts sensibler für seine Stimme und seine Macht." Obgleich die Draenei von den Naaru in den Lehren des Lichts unterwiesen wurden, kannten sie diese Energieform schon zuvor. Bis dahin war es eine "positive Energie", die sie vor allem durch den Ata'mal-Kristall erfuhren. Schamanismus Der Schamanismus war den Draenei lange Zeit verwehrt. Zwar kannten sie die Zauber und die Schamanen von Orcs, doch sie selbst zu wirken, war ihnen unmöglich. Als schließlich der Zerschlagene Nobundo nach einer erleuchtenden Erfahrung in Draenor seine früheren Artgenossen aufsuchte, wollte man ihm zunächst nicht zuhören, schließlich blickten die Draenei auf die Zerschlagenen herab. Es war Velen, der Nobundo willkommen hieß. Der Prophet hatte in einer Vision gesehen, welche Rolle Nobundo spielen würde und machte ihn zu einem seiner engsten Vertrauten. Seither lehrt Nobundo alle, die zuhören wollen, die Wege des Schamanismus. Heimatorte der Draenei thumb|left| Argus Argus ist der Name der Welt, von der die Draenei stammen und auf der sie, bis vor 25.000 Jahren, lebten. Oft als Paradies beschrieben, soll Argus auch viele hohe und kalte Berge besessen haben, wie beispielsweise den Berg, bzw. die bergähnliche Region Kaarinos. Auch bekannt ist, dass es dort eine Wüste gab. Die Hauptstadt Mac'Aree galt als schönste und heiligste Stadt des Planeten. Die Straßen waren verziert mit ansehnlichen Mineralien und die Flüsse glitzerten selbst in tiefster Dunkelheit. Vor ihrer Korruption wohnte allen Eredar eine große Liebe und Respekt für ihre Heimatwelt inne. Die einzigen logischen Schlüsse über den aktuellen Zustand von Argus sind entweder, dass der Planet zerstört wurde, oder aber von Sargeras in eine Hochburg der Brennenden Legion verwandelt wurde. Draenor Die orcische Heimatwelt mit fruchtbaren Ländereien und großer Pflanzen- und Tier-Vielfalt. Vor ungefähr zweihundertdreißig Jahren erreichten die Draenei diesen Planeten und beschlossen, dort sesshaft zu werden. Sie gaben ihm seinen Namen, der so viel bedeutet wie "Zuflucht der Heimatlosen" - "Draenor" - eine Bezeichnung, die später von den Orcs übernommen wurde, die ihre Heimat bis dahin nur als "Welt" bezeichnet hatten. thumb|right| Von Orcs, Ogern und den vogelähnlichen Arakkoa beheimatet, wurde Draenor ein neues Zuhause für die Draenei und lange Zeit lebten sie in Eintracht mit ihren Nachbarn. Die einzige Bedrohung waren die wilden Gronns, die in den Weiten der Welt heimisch waren, jedoch wussten sich die Jagdtrupps der Draenei gegen diese zu verteidigen. Nach der Korruption durch Kil'jaeden und Ner'zhuls Versuch, unzählige Portale in andere Welten zu öffnen, war Draenor zerrissen und wurde nun mehr nur noch als "Scherbenwelt" bezeichnet. Teile der Welt sind im Nether verschwunden, andere überflutet oder zur Einöde verkommen. Zudem schwebt die Scherbenwelt nun komplett im Nether, der Planet Draenor ist praktisch nicht mehr existent. thumb|left| Exodar / Azurmythosinseln Obgleich die Exodar nur das Fluchtmittel aus der Scherbenwelt gewesen war, ist sie das einzige, was den Draenei geblieben ist. Zwar war die Zeitspanne an Bord des Schiffes für Draenei-Verhältnisse relativ kurz, dennoch haben sie dort eine neue Gesellschaftsordnung etabliert. Nach dem Absturz auf der Azurmythosinsel war die Exodar das einzige, was einem Heim, wie die Draenei es kannten, ähnelte. Nachdem der Schock des Absturzes und dessen Folgen überstanden waren, begannen die Draenei, die Exodar wieder zu reparieren. Aktuell ist die Exodar wieder in voll funktionstüchtigem Zustand und wäre bereit, abzuheben. Wichtige Persönlichkeiten thumb|right| Kil'jaeden, der Betrüger Kil'jaeden Als früherer Triumvir der Draenei, ist Kil'jaeden nun der mächtigste Offizier in Sargeras' Brennender Legion. Kil'jaeden, der früher den Beinamen "der Schöne" trug, ist heute nur mehr als "Kil'jaeden der Betrüger" bekannt. Er ist verantwortlich für das Zustandekommen der ersten Horde, die Erschaffung des Lichkönigs, der Geißel und des Verdammniswandlers, die lange Zeit die Tore des Schwarzen Tempels belagerte. Er verbündete sich in Burning Crusade mit Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, der versuchte, ihn durch den Sonnenbrunnen zu beschwören. Zwar wird dies von Abenteurern (den Spielern) verhindert, jedoch wird Kil'jaeden nicht vernichtet, sondern nur in den Nether zurückgeschickt. Seine aktuellen Absichten sind nicht bekannt und es bleibt abzuwarten, wann er sich das nächste Mal zeigen wird. Archimonde Wie Kil'jaeden ist auch Archimonde einer der früheren Anführer der Eredar. Anders als dieser war er jedoch gegen die Verfolgung der Draenei, obgleich er auch nichts tat, um Kil'jaeden an seinen Plänen zu hindern. Als schließlich fünfzehntausend Jahre später die Nachtelfen um Königin Azshara mit ihren unbedachten Zaubern die Aufmerksamkeit der Legion erregten, war es Archimonde, der die Invasion Kalimdors anführte. thumb|left| |Archimonde, der Entweiher Mit tausenden von Dämonen strömte er durch das Portal im Brunnen der Ewigkeit im Palast der Königin, begleitet von Hakkar, dem Hundemeister und Mannoroth, dem Grubenlord. In der Schlacht war es Archimonde, der den Halbgott Malorne tötete, einen der stärksten Uralten Azeroths. Als er daraufhin von dem Druiden Malfurion Sturmgrimm und Malornes Sohn Cenarius attackiert wurde, musste er sich zurück ziehen. Schließlich gelang Sturmgrimm, die Energien des Sonnenbrunnens zu destabilisieren, sodass das Portal sich schloss und alle Dämonen, einschließlich Archimondes, in den Nether zurück zog. Zehntausend Jahre später ersann er mit Kil'jaeden schließlich einen Plan, wie man Kalimdor, aus dem mittlerweile die Welt Azeroth entstanden war, erneut einnehmen konnte. Nach einem langen Plan, der von der Korrumpierung der Orcs, über die Erschaffung einer untoten Armee bis hin zu einem Krieg aller sterblichen Völker gegen die Brennende Legion auf einem Berg gipfelte, fand Archimonde schließlich sein Ende, als die vereinten Mächte der sterblichen Völker Azeroths seine Armee von Untoten besiegte und er selbst von unzähligen Naturgeistern, die von den Druiden der Elfen gerufen worden waren, vernichtet wurde. thumb|right| |Velen, der Prophet Velen Prophet Velen, von anderen Draenei auch "Der Alterslose" genannt, ist der Anführer der Draenei und weit über 25.000 Jahre alt. Gerüchte besagen sogar, er sei unsterblich. Er bildete, damals auf Argus, mit Kil'jaeden und Archimonde das Dreigestirn, die Führungsriege der Eredar, die über ihresgleichen regierte. Obgleich er und Kil'jaeden sich so nahe wie Brüder standen, war Velen es, der Sargeras Täuschung durchschaute und gegen den Willen seiner Amtskollegen handelte. Für die Draenei ist er der Anker der Hoffnung und die meisten von ihnen würden wahrscheinlich blindlings ihr Leben geben, um ihren Propheten zu beschützen. Es heißt, dass er dem Licht so nahe steht wie kein anderes Wesen in Azeroth. Er besitzt die "Gabe der Sicht", die ihm Einblicke in die Zukunft und das Universum selbst gewährt. So erhielt er von Naaru die Vision der "Armee des Lichts", sah M'urus Schicksal auf der Blutelfen-Insel voraus und auch, dass die Sin'dorei wieder zum wahren Licht finden würden. Zweifellos umranken viele Mythen diesen alten Draenei, der aufgrund seiner Visionen und seines oft abwesend wirkenden Verhaltens auch als "sonderbar" betitelt wird. So erschien er beispielsweise auch schon uneingeladen auf einem Allianz-Gipfel in Darnassus und machte es sich zur Aufgabe, für eine harmonische Stimmung zwischen den Parteien zu sorgen. Er hat ein hohes Pflichtgefühl und scheint sich stets mitverantwortlich für die Taten der Brennenden Legion zu sehen. Dennoch versicherte er nach der Reperatur der Exodar, dass die Draenei den Bewohnern Azeroths nicht von der Seite weichen würden. Seine persönliche Leibwache nennt man "Schild von Velen". Nobundo Nobundo ist ein Zerschlagener und einer von Velens engsten Vertrauten. Er ist der erste Schamane der Draenei, oder vielmehr, derjenige, der die Draenei den Schamanismus lehrte. Einst ein Verteidiger Shattraths, atmete Nobundo eine Giftwolke der orcischen Hexenmeister ein und fand in der Schlacht beinahe den Tod. Die Erinnerungen an Draeneifrauen, die in seiner Nähe misshandelt und dann getötet worden waren, quälten ihn daraufhin fortan und er entdeckte, dass sein Körper sich zu verändern begann. Auch seine Verbindung zum Heiligen Licht hatte er verloren. Alle, die die Giftwolke eingeatmet hatten, veränderten sich physisch und mental, bis sie nur noch ein Zerrbild ihres früheren Selbst waren und nicht selten geistig dem Wahnsinn nahe. thumb|left| |Nobundo, erster Draenei-SchamaneAls die Draenei diesen Verfall nicht heilen konnten, verweisen sie Nobundo und die anderen "Zerschlagenen" der Flüchtlingslager. Als Nobundo eines Tages Zeuge war, als eine enge Freundin von ihm sich das Leben nahm, zweifelte er auch an seiner armseligen Existenz und rief in Verzweiflung das Licht an. Doch es war der Wind, der antwortete und ihn zu sich rief. Er folgte, durchquerte dabei ein Lager der "unberührten" Draenei, wobei die Elemente die Wachen einfach beiseite wehten und zu Boden drückten. Schließlich, auf einem hohen Berggipfel angekommen, hörte er die Stimmen aller Elemente. Diese waren froh, wieder gehört zu werden, nachdem die Orcs sich von ihnen abgewandt hatten. Und so bildeten sie Nobundo zum Schamanen aus. Als dieser nach einigen Jahren dann die Draenei aufsuchte und ihnen, frei von den Gedanken an Opfer des Krieges, den Schamanismus nahe bringen wollte, war es niemand geringeres als der Prophet Velen, der ihm Gehör schenkte und ihn zu einem seiner engsten Vertrauten machte. Seither lehrt Nobundo die Draenei den Weg der Geister. Auch, als die Draenei die Festung der Stürme von den Blutelfen zurück eroberten, kämpfte er an Velens Seite und führte mit diesem den Angriff an. thumb|right| Naaru Die Naaru, oder "Sha'tar" in ihrer Sprache, sind eine Rasse von fühlenden Energiewesen, die durch die Dimensionen reisen und es sich zum Ziel gemacht haben, Sargeras und seine Brennende Legion aufzuhalten. Sie haben eine tiefe Verbindung zum Heiligen Licht, nicht selten heißt es sogar, sie seien Inkarnationen dessen. Die Naaru waren es, die die Draenei mit dem Wissen über das Heilige Licht segneten und ihnen dieses nahe brachten. Wird ein Naaru getötet oder korrumpiert, spüren alle Naaru einen tiefen Schmerz und sehen es als katastrophalen Verlust für das Licht. Wenn das geschieht, entsteht aus dem Naaru ein gefährlicher "Herr der Leere". Wird dieser besiegt, kann ein Naaru wiedergeboren werden, was für die Naaru einen der glücklichsten Momente überhaupt darstellt. Allerdings geschehen diese Ereignisse - der Tod, die Korruption oder die Wiederauferstehung eines Naaru - außerordentlich selten. Der Ata'mal-Kristall Vor langer Zeit besuchten die Naaru den Planeten Argus und überließen den einheimischen Eredar ein magisches Artefakt des Lichts: Den Ata'mal-Kristall. Mit der Zeit ging der Ursprung des Kristalls in Vergessenheit, zumal er nur von den Mitgliedern des herrschenden Dreigestirns genutzt werden durfte. Als der Dunkle Titan Sargeras auf die Eredar aufmerksam wurde und das Dreigestirn zu verführen suchte, war es eine Ahnung, die den Propheten Velen dazu trieb, den Kristall aufzusuchen. Dieser zeigte ihm eine Vision von Sargeras' wahren Absichten und der Zerstörung, die er bringen würde. Velen fühlte, dass das Licht des Kristalls der genaue Gegenpol zu Sargeras verderbter Magie war. Durch den Kristall machte Velen auch erstmals die Bekanntschaft des Naaru K'ure, der ihn anwies, mit dem Kristall und jenen, die fliehen wollten, am längsten Tag des Jahres auf den höchsten Berg von Argus zu steigen und dort zu warten. Als es schließlich zum Angriff der verderbten Eredar kam, wurde der Kristall von einem Strahl aus Licht gesprengt, die sieben Teile, die daraus entstanden, bildeten eine schützende Barriere um Velen und die Flüchtlinge. Die Kristalle waren fortan bekannt als: "Das Lied der Geister:" Velen besaß diesen violetten Kristall bis zur Eroberung der Exodar durch die Draenei. Der Kristall, der dem Träger Stärke und geistige Klarheit verleiht, landete so erst in den Händen der Brennenden Legion, bis er schließlich von Abenteurern im Auftrag des Nexusprinzen Haramad zurück geholt und in Shattrath an die Naaru übergeben wird. "Das Herz des Zorns:" Als der Prophet Velen von Durotan und den Orcs gefangen genommen wurde, nahm man ihm den roten und den gelben Kristall ab, "Das Herz des Zorns" und "Den Blendenden Stern". Das Herz des Zorns verstärkt die Kraft und die Aggression seines Trägers. Aktuell befindet sich der Kristall im Besitz der Felorcs im Schattenmondtal. "Der Schild der Naaru": Über diese Kristallscherbe ist bislang nichts bekannt. "Der blendende Stern": Wie schon erwähnt, ging dieser Kristall, zusammen mit dem "Herz des Zorns" bei Velens Gefangennahme in den Besitz der Orcs über. Der gelbe Kristall beruhigt seinen Träger, verleiht ihm Bedachtheit in seinen Entscheidungen und reinigt seine Emotionen. Dies zahlt sich besonders für Zauberwirker des Arkanen und Elementaren aus, da diese innere Ruhe gewirkte Zauber außergewöhnlich wirkungsvoll macht. "Der Laubschatten": Die grüne Kristallscherbe des Ata'mal-Kristalls war lange im Besitz von Restalaan, dem Hauptmann der Wache von Telmor in den Wäldern von Terokkar und engem Freund Velens. Der Kristall tarnte die Draenei-Stadt vor den Ogern und Gronns, die die Wälder durchstreiften. Er wurde während der Orcangriffe von Durotan, der sich die Aktivierungsformel des Kristalls gemerkt hatte, benutzt, um Telmor sichtbar und somit angreifbar zu machen. Die Orcs nutzten den Kristall dann beim Angriff auf Shattrath, wodurch sie bis zur letzten Sekunde unbemerkt blieben. Der aktuelle Aufenthaltsort des "Laubschattens" ist unbekannt. "Das Lächeln des Glücks": Über diese Kristallscherbe ist bislang nichts bekannt. "Das Auge des Sturms": Der blaue Kristall wurde von zwei Mitgliedern des "Rates der Schwarzen Ernte", den mächtigsten Hexern Azeroths, im Schwarzen Tempel in der Scherbenwelt entdeckt. Später wurde dieser Kristall zu Furorion in Pandaria gebracht. Wichtige Örtlichkeiten Oshu'gun / Genedar "Oshu'gun" (orc. "Berg der Geister") ist der Name, den die Orcs dem riesigen Kristallberg gegeben haben, der am Rande von Nagrad in der Scherbenwelt aus dem Boden ragt. In seiner annährend dreieckigen Form und der glatten, geschliffenen Oberfläche, handelt es sich tatsächlich um die "Genedar", das Dimensionsschiff des Naaru K'ure, mit dessen Hilfe die Draenei nach Draenor / in die spätere Scherbenwelt gelangten. Nach der Bruchlandung des Schiffs erkrankte K'ure und das Schiff wurde nutzlos. thumb|left| Schließlich wurde der Berg von den Orcs zum Heiligtum erklärt, an dem im Frühling und im Herbst gefeiert wurde. Die Schamanen der Orcs wussten nicht, dass die Ahngeister ihrer Vorfahren tatsächlich mit dem Naaru im Inneren des Berges kommunizierten und von diesem angezogen wurden. Die heiligen Wasser im Inneren des Berges, die den Orc-Schamanen erlaubten, mit den Geistern der Vorfahren zu kommunizieren, halfen K'ure in gleicher Weise dabei, sein kommendes Ende heraus zu zögern. Als Kil'jaeden und Gul'dan im kommenden Krieg eine magische Barriere um den Berg legten, wurden der Naaru, wie auch die Orc-Geister vom Rest der Welt abgeschnitten, was dazu führte, dass die Schamanen vermuteten, dass die Ahnen sich von ihnen abgewandt hatten. Derzeit wird der Berg von Agenten des Schattenrats belagert. thumb|right| Karabor Der Tempel von Karabor war einst ein heiliger Ort für die Draenei und das Heiligtum des Propheten Velen. Im Krieg gegen die Orcs eroberte Gul'dan die Anlage, nannte sie fortan "Der Schwarze Tempel" und nutzte sie als Hauptquartier für seinen Schattenrat. Nachdem Draenor zerstört und zur Scherbenwelt transformiert worden war, wurde der Tempel von der Brennenden Legion übernommen und war fortan als "Schwarze Zitadelle" bekannt. Als schließlich der Halbdämon Illidan Sturmgrimm nach seiner Niederlage in die Scherbenwelt zurück kehrte, entthronte er den Dämonenlord Magtheridon und riss die Herrschaft über die Zitadelle an sich, die nun wieder "Schwarzer Tempel" genannt werden sollte. Auchindoun Einst vom Propheten Velen als Begräbnisstätte für die Überreste des Naaru "D'ore" verwendet, war Auchindoun ein heiliges Mausoleum der Draenei. Dieses wurde von den Auchenai, den "Todespriestern" der Draenei bewacht. Als schließlich die Orcs des "Blutenden Auge"-Clans dort eindrangen, waren die Auchenai, zusammen mit einigen anderen Draenei-Flüchtlingen, gezwungen, tiefer in die Grabstätte zu flüchten. thumb|left| Als die Orcs im Auftrag des Schattenrats daraufhin das uraltes Elementar Murmur beschworen, löste dies eine katastrophale Explosion aus, die Auchindoun in eine Ruine und das Umland in eine Knochenwüste verwandelte. Obgleich die Auchenai schworen, die Überreste ihrer Toten niemals unbewacht zu lassen, forderte ihre Entschlossenheit Tribut. Die Leerenenergien, die von den Überresten des toten Naaru verströmt wurden, ließen die Auchenai mit der Zeit den Verstand verlieren, sodass sie zu dem Schluss gelangten, dass Draenor eine sterbende Welt war und all jene, die versuchten, dies zu verhindern, Narren waren. Der Anführer der Auchenai, Exarch Maladaar verbündete sich in diesem Wahn sogar mit dem Eredar Levixus, mit dem er Experimente an den Toten begann und diese wieder erweckte. Shattrath Im Nordwesten der Region Talador gelegen, war Shattrath (draen. "Stadt des Lichts") die Hauptstadt der Draenei in Draenor. Sie verfügte über einen Zugang zum Meer und war nur wenige Wegstunden von der Heiligstätte Auchindoun entfernt. Dort fand auch die letzte Schlacht gegen die Orcs statt und die Draenei kämpften hart und verbissen, nur um die Stadt dann letzten Endes doch aufgeben zu müssen. Lange Zeit war Shattrath nicht mehr als eine Ruine in der Region, die nach dem Zerbrechen Draenors nur noch als "Die Wälder von Terokkar" bekannt war, die Naaru ankamen, angetrieben von dem Ziel, die Brennende Legion aus der Scherbenwelt zu vertreiben. Dort trafen die Lichtwesen auf eine kleine Gruppe Priester, die das Andenken der Stadt ehrte und sich "Die Aldor" nannte. thumb|right|Mithilfe der Naaru bauten die Priester Shattrath wieder auf und versorgten dort Verwundete. Als eines Tages eine Armee Blutelfen, gesandt von Illidan Sturmgrimms Verbündeten, dem Prinzen Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, die Stadt attackierte, waren die Exarchen und Verteidiger der Aldor bereit zur Verteidigung. Die Blutelfen jedoch legten ihre Waffen nieder und schworen den Naaru, die sie als einzige Rettung ihres Volkes sahen, ihre Ergebenheit. Obgleich die Aldor den Blutelfen, die einstige Feinde im Kampf gewesen waren, misstrauten, beherbergt Shattrath bis zum heutigen Tage sowohl die Draenei-Priester als auch die Blutelfen, die nunmehr als "Seher" bekannt sind. Neben diesen finden sich noch unzählige Flüchtlinge in der Stadt, unter anderem Menschen, Orcs, Hochelfen, Zwerge, Sporlinge, Oger, Arakkoa, Goblins, Astrale, Mag'har, Verlassene, Trolle, Gnome, Nachtelfen, Mo'arg, und Zerschlagene.